Whenever You Remember
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: I hope you remember what you did to us, and what you are losing because of that.


**_GinnyPOV_**

**_When you look back on times we had_**

**_I hope you smile_**

I smiled sadly at the broken school one last time, before joining Draco, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise and Harry. The general population had forced us into roles they expected filled, and we were done. We will not bow anymore.

**_And know that through the good and through the bad_**

**_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_**

We had fought for the Wizarding world in spite of that. Now, I helped as we turned the world upside down on it's head, remembering that we had fought through death, torture, and persecution for this freedom.

**_We claimed the brightest star_**

**_And we, we came so far_**

**_And no they won't forget_**

"Well, time to go." Harry said finally, as he held out the portkey. We had engraved ourselves in the history of the Wizarding world. No one would forget us, and hopefully they wouldn't forget the lessons that had been learned through the pain. We had claimed the bright star of hope, and brought it to an achievable place for the world.

**_Whenever you remember times gone by_**

**_Remember how we held our heads so high_**

"Remember us," Harry said quietly. "We stayed strong, after all." I held my head high as I thought of the brutal war, and how we had stayed proud and strong through it all.

**_When all this world was there for us_**

**_And we believed that we could touch the sky_**

Sometimes, we had so much support from everyone, especially the Order, and it had helped, to know someone supported us and had our backs.

**_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_**

**_Remember how we reached that dream together_**

**_Whenever you remember_**

"We had changed the world!" I yelled, finally grabbing the portkey. I hoped it would stick, that what we had fought for would stick around a bit longer than a couple of years.

**_When you think back on all we've done_**

**_I hope you're proud_**

**_When you look back and see how far we've come_**

I hoped the world could survive without us, because I was not coming back.

**_It was our time to shine_**

**_And nobody could hold us down_**

**_They thought they'd see us fall_**

**_But we, we stood so tall_**

**_And no we won't forget_**

We had been torn down, and put on pedestals. When they thought we would crumple under the pressure, we proved them wrong.

"We won't forget. Will you?" Draco whispered.

"I stood tall under Bellatrix Lestrange. Can you stand tall without us?" Hermione added.

"I won't forget what you did to me." Harry screamed. "You made a savior out of a child, and none of us will forget that. You're on your own."

"I defied my father and refused the mark, leading me to my disownment!" Pansy screamed.

"You never let me be anything other than a womanizer... It was your expectation because of my mother, whom I never liked. You forced me to be whom I wasn't." Blaise was angrily crying to the world.

"You made me out to be crazy because you couldn't be bothered by a little girl who saw things." Luna said loudly.

"You forced me to be the beauty queen of the school, because I seemed shallow and pretty." Lavender cried out.

"You made me something I wasn't! You put me under everyone else. Why didn't you let me shine?!" Ron added, anguished.

"Goodbye, good riddance." Neville added as our portkey left.

**_Yeah, Oh_**

**_We claimed the brightest star_**

**_And we, we came so far_**

**_You know that we, we showed them all_**

**_And no they won't forget_**

Arriving in Harry's new house, well, mansion, we smiled.

"They won't ever forget us." Harry said firmly. "We showed them where to shove their expectations."

**_Oh, whenever you remember_**

_Whenever you remember us, remember you were responsible for us leaving, Remember you were responsible for allowing Voldemort power. Remember how you sacrificed lives for your cause, and used us as tools. Remember that we are not at fault for your mistakes. Remember us. _I thought vindictively, as I grabbed Draco and found our room. We were getting married in a month, breaking forever the feud between our families.


End file.
